degrassiwhatareyouwaitingforfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1
This is the first season of Degrassi: What are you waiting for, 'Main Characters' 'Graduates' Bob Roberts - The boyfriend of Candace Cameron who is in New York City until college. Fiona Coyne - A recovering alcoholic who is now straight and is dating Drew Torres. Drew Torres - A sport star who is dating Fiona Coyne. Jenna Middleton - A musical, bubbly mom who is at a music college and married to Jake Martin. Imogen Moreno - The brother of Leo Moreno and married Eli Goldsworthy. 'Seniors (Grade 12 - Red)' Bethany Hornet - A sporty, fun, nice, popular, Student council VP and boyfriend of Josh Hamlin. Josh Hamlin - A smart but fun and nice, dork who is dating Bethany Hornet and the brother of Amanda Hamlin. Risty Summer - A bi, fun, sweet, tough, and bossy at times girl who is friends with Bethany Hornet with a rich and famous home life. Candace Cameron - A fun straight A student with a bad home life and sister of Cindy and Theodore who is in a long distance relationship with Bob Roberts. Jess Martello - A pretty, funny, nice, party girl and is friends with Tori and Maya. Bruno Russo - A jock who has it all: The looks, the grades, and the money, he is friends with Zig, Sage, and Bethany, and is being abused by his father, John Russo. Jack Jackson - The boyfriend of Annie Martin who is nice but a cheater. 'Juniors (Grade 11 - Blue)' Tori Santamaria - A spoiled pageant girl who is the older sister of Tommy Santamaria and girlfriend of Zig Novack. Zig Novak - A sporty bad boy and skateboarder who is dating Tori Santamaria and step brother of Sage Bradley. Devin Houston - A shy, sweet, book smart boy, who has a boyfriend in college and a bad home life because of his sexuality, he is best friends with Zig and Tori. Sage Bradley - A bisexual new step-brother of Zig and likes him too, he is a party animal, social, funny, and very popular and Zig is his best friend, he is friends with Naomi. He does alot of drugs, alcohol, and smokes weed. Charlotte Raymoray - A crazy good homed girl who is friends with Tori Santamaria. Annie Martin - A funny, smart, outgoing girl who lives with her uncle Jake Martin which she is happy with she is friends with Zig Novak, Charlotte Ramoray, and Tori Santamaria and rivals with Sage. 'Sophomores (Grade 10 - Green)' Jack Morton - A band geek who is in a long distance relationship with his old band partner Maya Matlin. Cindy Cameron - The friend of Jack and Tommy who is nice and a brat who is the sister of Candace and Theodore Naomi Johnson - A sweet, nice, carefree, kind girl who likes Jack Morton but he is taken, she is also recovering from her mothers loss even though she died 6 years ago. Mini McCarthy - She`s the bitch who loves ruining lives, she is mean, pretty, popular, and spoiled. Grace Rosaelle - She`s ditsy and clueless most likely because she is blonde, she is friends with Naomi and likes Sage Bradly and Tommy Santamaria. Vanessa Fiddick - A pretty, smart, athletic, average girl who takes care of her nephew and likes Bruno Russo. 'Freshman (Grade 9 - Yellow)' Tommy Santamaria - The brother of Tori Santamaria and a lonely bisexual. Amy Jones - A bitch who has a crush on Zig Novak. Chloe Oh - The daughter of Ms. Oh and a popular girl, not afraid to speak her mind nice girl who likes Tommy Santamaria and doesnt like her step-father Sav Bhandari. Leo Moreno - A funny and loyal activist who is trying to get rid of the uniforms. Nick Anderson - A troubled kid who loves music and friends with Leo Moreno. Cassie Stark - A confident, POPULAR, girl who has dyslexia, autism, asperges and her parents are getting a divorce. Sienna Marie - A nice but rich girl who has a crush on Zig and hates Tori for her liking of Zig and anyone else that likes him or Bruno Russo. Theodore Cameron - A bad boy likes to fit in with everyone and looks for love. He is best friends, Chloe and Leo. He is also the youngest brother of Cindy and Candace. 'Adults (Black)' Archie Simpson, The wealthy principal. Mrs. Bhandari, The nice Media immersions teacher who is married to the band instuctor Sav Bhandari. Sav Bhandari, The band instuctor and former student of degrassi. TBA as TBA TBA as TBA TBA as TBA Other Maya Matlin, An artsy band geek who moved to a different music school with her best friend Jenna Middleton and is dating Jack Morton.